Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Delphinium hybrid.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Delga Stamxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Delphinium, botanically known as Delphinium hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Delga Stamxe2x80x99.
The new Delphinium was discovered by the inventor, Irenaeus A. M. van Gaalen, in Den Hoorn, The Netherlands, in May 2001 as a plant within the progeny from the cross between Delphinium belladona xe2x80x98Vxc3x6lkerfriedenxe2x80x99 (female, unpatented) and Delphinium L. xe2x80x98Peacemakerxe2x80x99 (male, unpatented).
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings cuttings taken at Den Hoorn, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Delphinium are stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Delga Stamxe2x80x99 have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment such as temperature, light intensity, day length, and fertility level without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Den Hoorn, The Netherlands in a normal glass greenhouse under average day temperatures between 18 to 32 degrees Celsius and 10 to 18 degrees Celsius at night. No artificial lighting, photoperiodic treatments or other cultural or environmental treatments are conducted, no growth retardants are added. The plant described was one year old and field grown under glasshouse structure.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Delga Stamxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Delga Stamxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. green leaf color;
2. violet blue/greyed-green flower color;
3. upward facing flowers;
4: new flowers grow from the center of existing flower after 4-8 weeks;
5. flowers are persistent without adding pretreatment; and
6. much higher stem production per plant.
Compared to xe2x80x98Vxc3x6lkerfriedenxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Delga Stamxe2x80x99 has upward facing flowers whereas xe2x80x98Volkerfriedenxe2x80x99 has horizontally facing flowers. The flower color of xe2x80x98Delga Stamxe2x80x99 is violet-blue with greyed-green whereas the flower color of xe2x80x98Volkerfriedenxe2x80x99 is blue. New flowers of xe2x80x98Delga Stamxe2x80x99 grow continuously from the center of existing flowers after 4-8 weeks with sufficient light and temperature; xe2x80x98Volkerfriedenxe2x80x99 does not do this. The flowers of xe2x80x98Delga Stamxe2x80x99 are persistent unlike the flowers of xe2x80x98Volkerfriedenxe2x80x99. Volkerfrieden needs pretreatment after cutting to avoid early flower drop, xe2x80x98Delga Stamxe2x80x99 does not need pretreatment. xe2x80x98Delga Stamxe2x80x99 has a much higher temperature resistance than xe2x80x98Volkerfriedenxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Delga Stamxe2x80x99 produces significantly more stems than xe2x80x98Volkerfriedenxe2x80x99.
Compared to Delphinium belladonna xe2x80x98Peacemakerxe2x80x99, the sepals of xe2x80x98Delga Stamxe2x80x99 are violet blue with a broad greyed-green lateral band in the center whereas xe2x80x98Peacemakerxe2x80x99 has violet-blue sepals. The sepal shape of xe2x80x98Delga stamxe2x80x99 is elliptic whereas the sepal shape of xe2x80x98Peacemakerxe2x80x99 is obovate. xe2x80x98Delga Stamxe2x80x99 has upward facing flowers whereas xe2x80x98Peacemakerxe2x80x99 has horizontally facing flowers. New flowers of xe2x80x98Delga Stamxe2x80x99 grow from the center of existing flowers after 4-8 weeks with sufficient light and temperature; xe2x80x98Peacemakerxe2x80x99 does not do this. The flowers of xe2x80x98Delga Stamxe2x80x99 are persistent unlike the flowers of xe2x80x98Peacemakerxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Peacemakerxe2x80x99 needs pretreatment after cutting to avoid early flower drop, xe2x80x98Delga Stamxe2x80x99 does not need pretreatment.